Devout Naval Arsenal
Small Ships Silverstrike Class: Fighter Weapons: 2 Machine Lasers Role: Scout, Anti-Bomber, Sentry Advantages: Fast speed, maneuvers wells. Cheap and easily produced. Thin, hard to hit. Frequent large squadron size (6-9 Fighters per squad) Balanced Features: Repeating, scattering Laser cannons capable of shredding light targets at closer ranges. Disadvantages: Light Protection. Cannot individually travel to different nebulas, requires hangers in larger ships for farther space exploration. Slipshock Class: Bomber Weapons: 2 Points Shock Pods, 2 homing energy projectile bays. Role: Anti-Frigate/Battleship/Station Advantages: Fires electrical projectiles to greatly disrupt shields and electronics. Energy projectiles track and heavily damage high heat sources. Balanced Features: Speed and maneuverability are decent, armor allows an amount of hits before destruction. Width makes it moderate to hit bomber. Frequent squadron size regularly threatens it's bigger ship prey. (4-5) Disadvantages: No shields. Armor penetration to the middle of the bomber will most likely prematurely detonate it. Easily exposed engines. Blooddagger Frigates and Battleships Blacksword Class: Frigate Weapons: 1 Concussion Energy Turret, 4 Hull mounted Laser cannons, 2 impact rocket launchers Role: Defending key points. Assisting larger frigates. Advantages: Concussion Turret staggers and shakes shields and armor alike moderately. Impact rockets deliver greater stagger and shaking to mid-large ships. Overall good medium range with weaponry. Balanced Features: Laser cannons are moderately decent at attacking fighters, corvettes, and medium frigates. All weapons have good accuracy. Ample armor against non-concentrated attacks. Disadvantages: Hull mounted weapons all have painful firing arcs, unresponsive at close range against fighters, bombers, and fast corvettes. Venerable from above or below attacks. Under par shield protection. Exposed bridge. Lacks a hanger to garrison fighters and bombers. Loaded rocket bays tend to heavily multiply damage to ship when destroyed. Easy to hit shield generator. Bat Canopy Class: Frigate Weapons: 4 Laser Turrets, 6 Hull Mounted Laser cannons, 2 Missile Launchers Role: General Purpose. Advantages: Good firepower. Good armor plating. Can house fighters and bombers. Excellent speed for it's size. Shield generator isn't exposed on outer parts of the ship. Balanced Features: Decent shielding. Frontally mounted laser cannons sacrifice combat flexiblity for great damage delivery against forward targets. Disadvantages: Poor bridge placement leads to some exposure. Slightly expensive to produce. Engines are very close, leaving multiple engines vurnerable to area of effect attacks. Turns a bit slow. Hull mounted weaponry are restricted to frontal engagement due to fixed position and tight arc. Deathstrike Class: Battleship, Capital Ship Weapons: 6 Fixed Laser Cannons, 4 Laser Turrets, 4 Missile Launcher Turrets, 1 Fixed Missile Launcher Role: General Purpose (Often used for spearheads and assaults) Advantages: Strong firepower. Good Frontal Shields. Stores EMP as well as fragmentation missiles. Can ram with lesser consquences due to great armor and tough shields. Can house a large amount of fighters and bombers. Balanced Features: Decent speed. Hull mount weaponry firing arc is improved over lesser cruisers, but not that significantly. Disadventages: Poor bridge placement leads to some exposure. Large and exposed engines. Shield generator is exposed. Turns extremely slow. Expensive to produce. Category:Devouts